


Before the Proposal comes the Permission

by pfieffer



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfieffer/pseuds/pfieffer
Summary: When Ben decides to marry Mal, well propose (perhaps a bit early but he's like an excited puppy around her) he realizes he has to ask if its okay first. Mal's mom wouldn't give consent, but her opinion doesn't matter. So he turns to the only other people he can, Evie, Jay, and Carlos.





	Before the Proposal comes the Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read or edited.

So Ben had known since Cotillion that he was going to ask Mal to marry him. That was just how things were it was set up like that. Sure there were some hiccups, and an actual wedding was not happening til he finished college at least. And he would finish college, he fought very hard with his dad about that, about a lot of things actually, such as imposing a council to help him rule. He was missing that, he was also still a kid, he needed help.

 

But proposing to Mal was a plan he was not wavering it. That was one thing he knew he was going to do, he knew when he wanted to do it. He was doing it with the same flare that he first asked Mal out. Love potion or not, did he mention, that big acts of love were just kind of his thing. Even when he was with Audrey, who liked them more or less, he was pretty sure she liked more private romantic acts, but he liked big and grandiose things. He’d blame his dad, the man was famous for parties after all.

 

So to enact this plan he had to go about the right way. He had to ask permission to marry Mal. Now normally you asked the girl’s or boy’s, or significant other’s parents when you wanted to ask them to marry you. But this was hardly a normal situation. Mal’s mother couldn’t speak, though from what Mal said that did not affect Maleficent’s ability to give an opinion. Not that he was going to ask for her permission. As far as he was concerned Maleficent was not ever the person he should ask for permission to marry Mal.

 

He would be asking Mal’s best friends. He was nervous to say the least. He’d be starting with Evie, she was going to be the hardest. She was closest with Mal from all he had seen. Then he’d ask Jay he figured it’d be middle of the road, he was protective but a good guy. He was probably closest with Jay. Then he’d move to Carlos, he figured Carlos would be the easiest to ask. A walk in the park.

 

Ben was wrong, so very wrong.

 

**\---------------EVIE---------------**

 

He found Evie in her and Mal’s dorm room. It was emptier than he ever saw it--- save for when they initially moved in. But both girls had been packing, and Evie was in a slow time of her business before he knew it would pick up again for graduation dresses and suits. So it was fairly empty, but the girls’ personalities were still all over the place.

 

She was doing homework, it looked like science, but Ben was looking to hard, he coughed to introduce himself. “Sorry,” he apologized, “the door was open.”

 

“Oh, you’re fine, Ben,” she said, putting her pencil down, and turning to him. Her hands placed on her lap as she did so. “How can I help you today? A new suit perhaps, maybe mix a bit more of your mom’s yellow into your suits--- I have this lovely paisley idea that I was saving for Carlos that I think would look charming on you…” Actually the paisley had been Carlos’ idea but Evie had improved on it.

 

“Uh no, but I will keep your offer in mind.”

 

Evie frowned, and motioned for Ben to come forward, and sit in the chair in front of her. “What’s the matter?” She held out her hands for him to hold onto, well she took them in her own when he moved towards her.

 

He shook his head, “Nothing is the matter,” he said sitting in the chair she practically lead him to. “I just need to ask you something.”

 

She gave his hands a squeeze, “Ask away.”

 

“Can I have your permission to marry Mal?” he blurted out.

 

Evie dropped his hands, hers going to her mouth, but that didn’t stop the noise, a squeak but she won’t admit that, that came out of her mouth.

 

“Its just, I think I started to love her when I first saw her, and it wouldn’t be right away, but I want to propose, and I do love her. I’d sing it again if you want me to prove it,” he said with a bit of a nervous laugh.

 

She smiled at him, a very sweet smile, “Of course you have my permission.”

 

Ben let out a breath, had he been holding it. He wasn’t sure. He didn’t think that he was that nervous. “That was easier than I thought it would be.”

 

Evie gave him a look, “Don’t be so sure about that, now obviously I need your proposed date for the proposal you and Mal need to be dressed impeccably, and I will obviously be in charge of your wedding,” she began and Ben gave her a look of warning, “When it happens. But don’t think you are getting off scot free here.”

 

Ben tilted his head, in a way that wasn’t too different from Carlos, “What do you mean.”

 

“I mean this in the nicest way possible, first I am glad you asked me, but second, if you hurt my friend, I would like to remind you my mother is the Evil Queen, she hired a hunter I won’t need that.” Her look was deadly serious.

 

Ben gulped, while Evie had just threatened the king, it was well deserved. He had no plans on hurting Mal, ever. Being spelled once and nearly losing her was one time too many. He nodded, “Of course.”

 

As Ben stood up to leave, Evie asked, “Have you asked the boys yet?”

 

He shook his head, “No.”

 

Evie began to laugh her beautiful laughter sounded like twittering birds, with maybe just a bit more of a menacing tone. Ben was truly nervous now.

 

**\---------------JAY---------------**

Ben wanted to ask Jay next. The hard thing though, was finding a time when Jay was not with Carlos. Evie’s laughter had gotten into his head. He was expecting the worst with Jay. Perhaps he didn’t know the Isle Kids as well as he thought he had.

 

He did find Jay eventually, the boy was on the Tourney field. “Whatcha up to?” he asked running up to him.

 

“Getting some practice in, we’re in off season, but I’m thinking about perusing it in college, and then professionally, I gotta be the best.”

 

Ben nodded, “You’ve been approached by recruiters then.”

 

Jay nodded, bouncing the ball on the end of the Tourney stick. It was a simple yet entertaining drill. “Yeah, a lot of decisions I don’t do well with those.”

 

Ben nodded a nervous smile on his face, “I know how overwhelming they can be.” There was a pause, he really thought he knew Jay better than this. But he supposed he did work more with Evie and Mal in the royal things which seemed to take up his life now. “Speaking of decisions I was wondering if you could help me with one. Or, well, give me yours.”

 

Jay let the ball fall to the ground, his brow furrowed, he wondered if Evie told. No she wouldn’t do that. Would she? No. “Well?” Jay asked.

 

Ben shook his head, “Right sorry.” He looked at Jay with a sheepish frown on his face. He really needed to get out of his own head sometimes. No wonder he had been spelled twice. He was going to fix that. He was. “Um, I am,” was he sweating. This wasn’t supposed to be this bad.

 

Jay looked at him. “Dude, you’re supposed to be like good with words and shit. What’s going on.”

 

“I’m going to ask Mal to marry me,” he spit out.

 

Jay started laughing, “Good one dude.”

 

“No, I’m serious, we wont get married til later, but I’m going to ask her, and I’m asking you if that’s alright.”

 

Jay abruptly stopped laughing. He raised the tourney stick to his shoulder, his grip on it tightened. A threat. Ben knew a threat when he saw one. How would Jay threaten him he wondered. “Look you can do what you want, so can she, I don’t care… but you go hurting her again, and…” He swung the tourney stick down, swiftly picked the ball up with it. Tossed the ball in the air with the stick, and then hit it hard and far. “You get what I’m saying?”

 

Ben’s eyes went wide. He nearly thought Jay would hit him with the stick. He nodded, “Loud and clear.”

 

Jay held his hands out, the stick in one but it was now pointed down towards the ground. “Then we’re good dude,” he pulled Ben in for a hug, patting him on his back, and giving him an extra squeeze. But not a loving squeeze.

 

He let Ben go. “See you,” Ben waved as he left, most definitely not running from the field. He was totally running. At least Carlos would be easy.

**\---------------CARLOS---------------**

 

Carlos was hard to find. That should have been the first warning sign. But Ben was oblivious to the dangerousness of Isle Kids. When he did find Carlos the boy was in a similar situation to Evie. He was at his desk in his dorm room working on some tech thing. However Ben didn’t know that til he was allowed in the room. The boys, unlike the girls kept their doors closed, and locked, apparently because of Chad.

 

However, the door wasn’t locked, in fact he didn’t even get to knock or announce his presence when the door swung open, and he saw Carlos hunched over on his desk, “Hey Ben,” the white haired boy called innocently enough.

 

Ben stepped in the room, still not as nervous as he probably should be. Carlos was the easy one after all. He walked over to Carlos, “What are you working on?” he asked.

 

Carlos sat up, faced Ben, and ignored the machine on his desk, “You’re here to ask if I approve of Mal marrying you.”

 

Ben’s mouth dropped, “I--- what--- how did you?” he sputtered not finishing the thought.

 

“How did I not know is a better question. I’m not stupid, Ben.”

 

“I never said you were.” Ben responded, he had read Carlos all wrong. Everyone, including himself, had thought Carlos was sweet and caring. And Carlos arguably was, but it seemed that even he forgot that Carlos was in fact an Isle Kid too. From what he had heard their were reasons he was the way he was. Fairy Godmother had spoken very few, but very distinct words. She didn’t need to tell him everything, and something told him he wouldn’t be able to stomach it.

 

He had read this situation all wrong. He was not prepared for this at all.

 

Carlos gave an unimpressed look, and crossed his arms with a huff. “Well go on ask me.”

 

Ben was shocked he had expected to control this situation, but apparently that was not how Carlos worked. For the first time he was seeing just how dangerous Carlos really was. “Is it okay if I marry Mal?”

 

Carlos was silent for a very long time, “Honestly,” he said. “No.”

 

Ben was shocked. He looked at him mouth open. He wanted to know why, but honestly asking seemed rude. But he knew he had to.

 

“You’re nice enough,” Carlos began, looks like Ben wouldn’t have to ask why. “But you’re also stupid. No offense.”

 

“None taken?” Ben questioned he wasn’t sure he should be offended by Carlos’ words. But then again he wasn’t used to this Carlos at all. But this was probably the Carlos that Mal knew. This was the Carlos that Evie, and Jay knew. This was not the Carlos Auradon knew and maybe that was a bad thing. Carlos shouldn’t have to hide himself, look what happened to Mal when she did that. Another thing he needed to work on apparently.

Carlos stood, but he was still eerily calm. There was no question that he was Cruella’s child. Ben idly wondered if Cruella was this scary. Yes, he decided. Carlos had to learn it from somewhere. But in the back of Ben’s mind he wondered if it was genetic. Mal could turn into a dragon after all. He didn’t like that thought, so he wouldn’t allow himself to think it.

 

“You can marry her,” he stated, and walked up to Ben, and suddenly he felt something sharp on his stomach. His eyes briefly drifted down. Where, when, and how did Carlos get a knife, and put it there. “But if you hurt her, I will dress and skin you like a wild animal.”

 

It was as if the room had gotten darker, was Carlos doing this, or was this what actual fear felt like. This had to be what Evie was laughing about. Carlos was supposed to be the easy one, oh how wrong he was. This had to be actual fear. He didn’t even feel this from Harry or Uma. Now he knew why villains got close with their heroes. It made the fear that much worse.

 

Suddenly it was gone. The knife was gone, the mood was gone. Carlos placed a hand on his shoulder, and patted it, “Glad we had this talk man,” he said with a smile, and went back to his desk. Back to work, as if nothing happened.

 

Ben felt awkward, there was a silence that hung in the air like fog on a humid day, he felt it a lot when he went to the Bayeux to visit Queen Tiana, and King Naveen. This was far more uncomfortable though. “Right,” he said turning and exiting the room, the door closing behind him.

 

So he got permission from Carlos--- kind of. He was counting it. Whether Carlos did or not. Now came the real challenge actually asking Mal, but he had enough for now. For now, he needed a breather. He just hoped he got a yes, after all this he was pretty sure if Mal told him no, for whatever reason, Evie would help Carlos in gutting him, she’d take his heart, Jay would play tourney with his intestines and Carlos would make a rug out of his skin. God, he prayed Mal said yes. His life was apparently on the line now.

 

The more he thought about it though, the more he realized, his life was always going to be on the line. Mal’s friends were just being polite. At least they learned something in Remedial Goodness, because apparently those multiple choice questions from Fairy Godmother did absolutely nothing. He’d have to revise those lesson plans. Not that it would help. Maybe scrap the class all together.

 

He’d figure it out. For now though, he needed to rest up, actually proposing to Mal was going to be huge.


End file.
